Thunderbird
by PokemonLuverWulf
Summary: Sequel to 'Black and White'. Solrea has moved in with Kid, and faces one of her biggest challenges yet; trying to balance a normal life while keeping her Witchiness a secret. It isn't easy, especially when not only does one of your housemates hate you, but there are people who won't give up a hunt that easily. Contains KidxOC, mild language, and a few fights.


"And that's the last one."

Solrea accepted the bandage offered to her by Dr. Medusa, applying it while eyeing the small pile of syringes.

"Did you really have to give me that many shots?"

"Considering you don't have a record of any vaccinations, it is best to take precautions. Even though I was told of your living conditions, I do not know what you were exposed to. No one wants you to get incredibly sick from something that is merely an inconvenience to the rest of us."

Solrea nodded. "And you were told about...what I am?"

"Of course. Shinigami-sama told me and Dr. Stein about it. Sensei Sid also knows as well. No one else in the Academy knows about you being a witch."

Solrea nodded. The door creaked as it was opened.

"You all done?" Kid was standing in the doorway, smiling. Solrea smiled back, jumping up.

"Pretty sure we are. Thank you, Doctor."

Medusa smiled. "You are most welcome. I wish you the best."

^.v.^

"Yo, Solrea-chan! It's been so long since I saw you in the flesh!"

"Father!"

Kid heard Solrea giggle. "It's fine Kid!"

Shinigami-sama smiled, then gave a small sigh. "I feel bad about having you thrust in here where you constantly have to be on your guard…"

"No, no. I chose to come here, and it's probably not as different as when I was living in the city. You don't know who will give you tips or who wants to slit your throat. The only exception is that I'll be in an actual house with, you know…" Solrea blushed, glancing at Kid, who felt his cheeks heat up.

Shingami-sama chuckled. "I shouldn't be keeping you two waiting. Go on, go settle in!"

^.v.^

"Holy. Shit."

Those were the only words Solrea could come up with to describe Kid's house. She spun around, mouth open, taking in the sights and smells. Kid himself was watching with an amused look on his face.

"This place is huge! I mean, it's not as big as the warehouse, but still!"

"I'm glad you like it."

There was one unused bedroom, which Solrea immediately claimed as hers.

"Hey, Kid! Solrea!"

The twins were back.

"We ran into Maka and Soul. She's gonna hold a party for us getting back!"

Kid nodded. "Of course."

"Friends of yours?"

"They'll be your friends as well, Solrea."

Solrea seemed to shrink. "I don't know...from what you've told me, they sound nice but a little intimidating…"

"You'll be fine." Kid hugged Solrea and kissed her forehead. "I'll be with you, don't worry."

Solrea gave a small smile. "Okay then."

^.v.^

"We're here!"

"Hey, Liz! Patty! It's been a while!" Black Star was already at Maka's house when the group arrived.

Maka closed the door, then noticed Solrea. The girl was hiding behind Kid, peering over his shoulder just a bit.

"Who are you?"

Solrea jumped, emitting a small squeak. Kid turned.

"Oh, I didn't see her. Who's she?" Soul asked.

Solrea trembled. Kid brushed her hand and she calmed down a bit.

"I-I'm Solrea Marquesia. I was the one who Kid was sent to protect."

"Oh, sorry I scared you. I'm Maka Alburn. Nice to meet you!" Maka extended her hand, and Solrea took it, relaxing just a bit.

"Likewise."

The rest of the members in the room also introduced themselves.

"Hey, Solrea, you left out something important!" Patty piped up.

"Hm?"

"You and Kid are in L-O-V-E!" The girl sang.

"EEEHHH?!" Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star were utterly dumbfounded.

Solrea chuckled. Kid merely smirked.

"Well, with that cat out of the bag…" Kid planted a small kiss on Solrea's head, causing her to blush slightly. She did smile teasingly.

"You couldn't do it earlier, but now?"

Kid laughed.

The rest of the group recovered from their shock. Maka and Tsubaki pulled Solrea over and began quizzing her, while Soul and Black Star congratulated Kid on getting a girl.

^.v.^

"Um, what did Kid have to protect you from?"

"Eh?" Solrea's head snapped up in Tsubaki's direction. She had come out of her discomfort and fear, and was now at ease with the rest of the group.

But the question hung in the air, making everyone stop.

"I'm sorry if it seems a bit insensitive, but why did you come here with Kid instead of staying back at your old home? Was it too great a threat?"

"Oy, Tsubaki!" Black Star reprimanded.

Kid placed a hand on Solrea's. "If you don't want to…"

Solrea shook her head. "No, it's fine." She placed her drink down, and straightened up, taking a deep breath.

"Kid was protecting me from a coven."

Maka's eyes widened. "You were being chased by a coven?"

"Mmm. I'd managed to evade them so far, changing locations whenever they showed up, but this time, they didn't just show up, they attacked me. I got out and called Shinigami-sama, and he sent Kid."

"How did they not kill you?"

Solrea pulled out her switchblade, and opened it in a second. "Let's just say that living on the streets has taught me a few things."

Black Star nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"They did manage to capture me, but Kid came and got me out. He thought that it would be better for me to come here; the witches wouldn't dare attack a Meister academy."

"Is that the only reason?" Soul asked. Solrea turned pink, causing the weapon to laugh.

"Why were they chasing you?" Maka asked, clearly concerned.

Solrea seemed to shrink, looking away. Kid wrapped one arm around her and pulled her close.

"That...isn't something I'm comfortable discussing at the moment."

"I see. I'm sorry I asked."

"There's no need to apologize; it was a valid question."

^.v.^

Solrea sat in bed, staring out the window. DWMA loomed in the distance. She felt small looking at it.

Moreso, she felt scared. She'd met Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki, and they seemed to trust her. But she wondered how long it would last, once they found out. Maka's question still rang. She had wanted to answer, but knew that the less people knew that she was a Witch, the better. They were Kid's friends, and she wanted them to be hers as well.

Kid...Solrea shivered, putting her feet on the ground. She knew where his room was, and quietly walked in. Solrea had never been in love before, but Kid meant calm and safety, comfort and protection. She needed that right now.

Kid was asleep in his bed, laying on his side, facing the door. Solrea chuckled.

"He'll probably flip when he realizes he's not laying symmetrical." She said to herself. She climbed into the bed, into Kid's arms. She kept herself close, and closed her eyes. Soon, she was asleep.

Kid woke when he felt something press itself close to him. Groggy, he realized the door was open, then looked down to see Solrea's face, peacefully sleeping. He smiled, then wrapped his arms around her, burying his nose into her hair.

^.v.^

**PLW: So that's the start of 'Thunderbird'! I hope those of you who enjoyed 'Black and White' will also like this one! **

**The next few chapters will highlight how Solrea begins to fit into Death City, as well as her interactions with the team. **

**I do not own anything but Solrea. The rest all belongs to Atsushi Okubo!**


End file.
